<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Strikes, You're... by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800357">Three Strikes, You're...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Awkward Flirting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnie and Violet go on a mission together for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strike One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Laura)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minnie and Violet leapt across the roofs together, silent and graceful as they pursued their target. Someone must have tipped him off that the Order had put out a hit on him because the man had been scurrying from place to place ever since they tracked him down, trying to secure safe passage for himself out of the city. Little did he know that death already awaited him, it was simply a matter of when they would strike.</p><p>Minnie looked down from her perch where she knelt upon the roof, studying the man as he desperately argued with an associate. “I wonder what he did to earn the Order’s wrath,”</p><p>“Does it matter?” Violet asked, standing beside her. They rarely knew why hits had been put out on their targets. They simply followed the orders, putting their faith within the Order’s judgment.</p><p>“It’s something my partner often asks before we go in for the kill. I’ve told he’ll drive himself crazy wondering things like that. Looks like the habit’s rubbed off on me as well,”</p><p>“You and your partner have a no kill code as well,” Violet remembered the moment she’d met the pair. They certainly had a different vibe about them than her and Louis, but there was a mutual understanding that came from sharing such an unusual code among assassins.</p><p>Minnie nodded. “Wasn’t ever expected to meet other assassins with that same line in place. Mercy extends only so far though. It won’t reach him,” She nodded toward their target. “He’s moving. Looks like we’ll have an opening round the corner,”</p><p>The assassins made their way over to the next roof. On the other side was an alleyway, one their target would need to cut through if he wished to stay away from prying eyes. Like clockwork he came round the corner, his eyes darting back and forth in paranoia. Then again, was it paranoia if his fear was well-founded? Without giving the idea further consideration, Minnie shot the grappling hook from the device on her wrist, swinging down from the roof to the alleyway below.</p><p>The man looked at her with terror. “So the rumors were true. You have come for me,” His hand shook as he revealed a gun tucked away within his robes, his hand shaking as he pointed it at his would-be killer. “I won’t let you take me that easily,”</p><p>Resistance was as futile as his haggard attempts at escape. While Minnie had stood before him, Violet had sneaked up behind. With a quick flick of her blades his throat was cut and his life blood spilled onto the dirt below. The pair of assassins walked out into the open without hesitation, leaving all evidence of their kill in the darkened alleyway.</p><p>After the hit had been carried out, their time was their own. Not wanting to return to the bunker so soon, the two girls decided to spend their time roaming the marketplace, tasting local delicacies and examining wares until they both grew weary of the crowds and returned to the roofs. Since this was Violet’s city, she led the way across the rooftops, pointing out different sights and monuments along the way. Eventually they stopped, sitting upon the edge of the roof of a particularly fine home, watching the clouds crawl lazily across the sky.</p><p>Minnie found herself enjoying the time together with Violet. It wasn’t often that she worked with other assassins besides James and she’d never spend more than a mission with a single one of them. With the Order calling so many pairs of assassins together however, all of the young assassins seemed to have decided to make the most of whatever time they had and get to know each other in as open a fashion as assassins could. Violet’s willingness to share her city with Minnie warmed the girl’s heart. Though a part of Minnie told her to hold back, there was a deeper part that wanted to pursue things further.</p><p>“So, Violet, do you bring others here often?”</p><p>“Almost never. No one really knows about this spot besides Louis,”</p><p>“I suppose you couldn’t really guide a civilian up here for a date,”</p><p>Violet’s brow wrinkled in confusion before her eyes widened. “Oh, uh-”</p><p>“Not that this is a date!” Minnie waved her hands, desperate to correct what she’d implied. “But.. maybe it could be?” She sighed, looking out at the skyline. “I’m not good at this. I don’t ‘put on the moves’ very often. Not much reason to most days. But I figured seeing as we’ll be stuck together for who knows how long-”</p><p>“I don’t date within the Order,” Violet’s face was flushed, her eyes downcast. “Not like I’d ever had reason to before, but it’s a rule I’m sticking by. It keeps things clean, uncomplicated,”</p><p>“Oh… right. It’s a good rule,” Minnie looked over at Violet, studying the blonde. “It’s not like I was looking for a lifelong commitment or anything. Just thought we could have some fun before-”</p><p>“I have to go,” Violet rose suddenly, stumbling for a moment before correcting her footing. “Shit. Sorry. It’s not you, it’s me. No, that just sounds like a fucking line… Bye!” With that she leapt from the roof, turning in midair and falling safely within a cart of hay before crawling out and scampering away.</p><p><em>Damn. Didn’t mean to scare her like that. Rules are rules though, I guess. She has them in place for a reason.</em> Minnie lay down, her back resting against the roof as she watched the clouds above her. What a bummer.</p><p>---</p><p>It was nearly a week later when Minnie saw Violet again. They’d both been gone with various missions, staking out other places in the city and coming back to the bunker rarely. The Order was certainly keeping them busy. Minnie hadn’t even been able to meet all the other assassins yet, only Violet and Louis and Ruby and Aasim. Minnie wondered if there would ever be a time when all the pairs would meet at once.</p><p>She currently had no mission but was out and about in search of food. Maybe she could get those kebabs again at the one stall Violet had shown her. Minnie located it quickly, paying for her food and continuing to walk along as she enjoyed her meal. It was then that she saw something that caused her to freeze in her tracks.</p><p>Violet was standing by a stall with another girl, a tall Indian woman dressed in teal robes. From the cut of her clothes and her bearing Minnie immediately recognized her as a fellow assassin. She seemed to have bought something from the stall beside them and was turning around to offer it to Violet: a white jasmine flower. She tucked it carefully behind Violet’s ear, smiling at her new look. Violet was smiling as well, clearly charmed by the girl. She took her hand in hers shyly, the two of them making their way through the marketplace together, neither noticing that they had been spotted.</p><p>Minnie felt her heart sink inside her. <em>So those lines about it being a rule that she didn’t date within the Order was a lie.</em> Minnie kicked her foot in the dust, feeling crummy. <em>She could’ve just been honest with me.</em> She didn’t feel hungry anymore. Handing her food off to some street urchins she’d seen playing nearby, Minnie headed off once more, her eyes scanning the rooftops for a suitable perch. She needed time to think, alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strike Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minnie and Clementine go on a mission together and Minnie wonders if it's worth taking another risk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s go over the plan for the day,” Clementine instructed, adjusting one of her wristbands as she gazed down upon the city.</p><p>Minnie joined her on the edge of the roof. “Today is purely a reconnaissance mission. We follow the shipments to see where they’re going, first here then over by the docks then we’ll head to their secondary location,”</p><p>Clementine nodded. “And you’re clear on all the locations in case for some reason we need to separate?”</p><p>“I have them memorized,”</p><p>The assassins crouched together upon the roof, watching as the cargo began to be loaded for its transportation to the docks. It was a large shipment. Whatever this was, there must be an impressive operation pulling the strings. This was just one piece to a larger puzzle. Both wondered if it had something to do with why they had all been assigned to the same city, but neither spoke of it. Their attention was solely on the task at hand.</p><p>Minnie allowed her eyes to flick over for a moment toward Clementine before returning to watch duty. It was interesting that both assassins she’d been assigned to work so far with were based in this city. Perhaps the order was keeping Clementine and Violet busy in order that they might show the ropes to everyone else, familiarizing them with this location before they moved on to bigger missions. According to Clementine, she’d only met Violet thrice before the larger group was assembled. That wasn’t uncommon: assassins could work for years within the same location and never cross paths.</p><p>Thinking of Violet still left a bit of a sour taste in Minnie’s mouth. It wasn’t the rejection as much as the lie that had really stung. Alright, maybe the rejection stung a bit too. Minnie couldn’t remember the last time she’d put herself out there like that. When she’d told James about the whole thing, he’d congratulated her on her bravery in at least trying. Minnie wasn’t sure though – it seemed like James had the better idea, cherishing the memory of his dead partner and not letting any attractions distract him from his work.</p><p>“They’re starting to move. Let’s go,” Clementine instructed. The two of them raised their hoods, leaping across roofs as they crossed the city across the heads of everyone else. The shipment moved quickly. It took all their focus and acrobatic abilities to keep pace with the wagons as they headed toward the docks. Once they’d reached the docks however, the long process of waiting for the cargo to be loaded onboard the ships began. The two girls settled down in a corner where they could watch at length, completely blocked from their enemies’ view.</p><p>“It’s certainly a hurry-up-and-wait mission,” Minnie commented, cracking her neck idly.</p><p>Clementine nodded though she seemed unfazed by the hours they would likely have to wait. It was the mark on an experienced assassin. From what she’d told Minnie, Clementine had started at an even earlier age than Minnie and her sister had. Minnie had thought she and Sophie had started young, but Clementine had been barely in her teens. The thought of Sophie brought Minnie’s mind to the moment of their reunion. It was likely the best moment of her entire life. When they’d joined the Order, the twins had been separated, expecting never to see each other again. For the Order to be the thing that brought them back together, stationing them with all these pairs of other assassins, was something </p><p>Minnie could never have predicted. Hell, being near Sophie again was something she never even dared to hope.</p><p>“You’re drifting,” Clementine commented. Minnie looked up to see her golden eyes upon her. “If need be, we can take shifts. There’s a reason there’s two of us here,”</p><p>“No, I’ll get on track. Just a momentary lapse,”</p><p>“Thinking of your sister?”</p><p>Minnie looked up in surprise.</p><p>A small smile crossed Clementine’s lips. “I heard about your reunion. Congratulations. It’s wonderful that you two have this time together,”</p><p>“Thank you,” Minnie wondered whether Clementine had any family of her own. It wasn’t something to be asked though: loved ones could be seen as a weakness or a liability. It was not information to be shared amongst assassins. After the kind words though, Minnie felt as though she should offer some conversation of her own.</p><p>“Have you worked with a partner for long or mainly on your own?”</p><p>“I’ve been paired with my partner for about six years now. I wasn’t happy to have to work with someone else at first, but now she’s become like a sister to me. What about your partner?” Clementine’s eyes never left the dock as she asked her question.</p><p>“It’s been almost three years. There were others we were partnered with before, but… they’re gone now,”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” All assassins knew the pain of loss. You didn’t find yourself within the service of the Order otherwise.</p><p>“It happens in this line of work. I’m happy to work with James though; I trust him completely,”</p><p>“An essential quality in any partnership,”</p><p>The girls continued to talk quietly, both keeping their eyes focused on the docks. The conversation contained minimal information, the assassins’ training keeping them from revealing much about themselves, yet open-handed, a more sincere conversation than was usually found in their line of work. Minnie found herself enjoying the time they spent together. The hours passed by faster than expected as they spoke.</p><p>At last the cargo had been loaded and the crew had gone aboard. Now came the point they’d been waiting for: the wagons that had transported the cargo headed off, but according to the information they’d been given they wouldn’t return to their original location. It was up to them to find where they ended up. Lifting their hoods back in place, both girls began to follow the wagons as they rolled back through the city. The pace was not as frantic as before with no apparent deadline on arrival. The assassins followed the carts with ease, leaping and tumbling from roof to roof as they followed from above.</p><p>Minnie found herself glancing over at Clementine from time to time. Even though she’d just been shot down by Violet, she now found herself wondering if it was worth taking a risk again: Minnie wasn’t sure what exactly had brought this change of heart. Perhaps Clementine was just that pretty or maybe it was the joy of finding Sophie again that was giving Minnie hope. It was probably a bit of both.</p><p>Things that had seemed impossible had come true; why not believe that she could also find a romantic connection somewhere out there? <em>Nothing heavy, just something to enjoy during our time stationed here.</em> Minnie caught Clementine glancing her way as well. Would Clementine be interested in something like that: a harmless little fling?</p><p>It was about a half hour later that the wagons pulled into a large set of stables on the outskirts of the city. Noting the location, Clementine and Minnie headed out, their work done for the night. They would send a report to the Order and then return to the hideout. It had been a simple, clear-cut mission from start to finish.</p><p>About halfway back to the hideout, Clementine suddenly paused upon one of the rooftops, looking round quickly. Minnie stopped as well. Was Clementine nervous or was she reading too much into things. “Clementine?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, sorry, Minnie. Would you be willing to send the report to the Order? There’s some other business I need to attend to,”</p><p>“Of course. Before we go our separate ways though, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,”</p><p>Clementine quirked an eyebrow before glancing round them once more. “Ask,”</p><p>“I was just wondering, that is, I’m curious if you would like…” Minnie bit her lip, looking down at the ground. How was she supposed to word this? She’d clearly messed up when asking Violet out. What was the secret to getting a girl to accept you?</p><p>Clementine seemed distracted, her eyes still scanning the horizon. “Minnie, whatever it is, could you ask me tomorrow? I really need to-”</p><p>“Clementine, I brought flooowers!” A voice rang across the rooftops. A moment later Louis’ head popped up before the assassin flipped his body onto the roof. He scampered toward Clementine with a wide smile, a bouquet of lilacs in one hand, before skidding to a halt when he saw Minnie. “Shit, uh… I mean, I brought flowers for the <em>assassination</em>. You know, poison flowers. Not that lilacs are poisonous, but these ones were dipped in poison! Yeah, really nasty stuff,”</p><p>Clementine looked back and forth between Louis and Minnie in fear. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was worried about: relationships were forbidden within the Order. And the way Louis had looked at her as he ran up made it clear these two were breaking that very taboo. Clementine’s brow was furrowed as she turned to Minnie. “Minnie, I know we just met, but <em>please,</em>no one can know of this,”</p><p>Minnie nodded, trying to appear nonchalant. “I’ll pretend I was never here,”</p><p>“Thank you,” The light returned to Clementine’s eyes in an instant.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks, Minnie! We owe you one,” Louis’ smile somehow made the whole thing hurt more. Not that Clementine had outright rejected her. She hadn’t even heard Minnie’s offer.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone now,” Minnie turned and walked away before either member of the couple could say another word. Behind her she could hear Clementine scolding Louis for getting them caught while at the same time thanking him for the beautiful flowers. What they had together must be serious if Clementine was that worried about being found out.</p><p>Leaping off the roof and onto the ground, Minnie walked through the streets, disappearing into the crowd. She’d deliver the message to the Order and then her time would be her own. Her heart longed to be alone, but her gut told her that wasn’t the answer. Perhaps she’d try to find Sophie or James. Something to distract her. She didn’t want to feel this nagging pain anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strike Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minnie has one more mission and decides to take one last chance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minnie made her way towards the sewers where she was supposed to meet the assassin she’d been assigned to for this mission. Their objective was to find a hidden store of contraband that was hidden somewhere within the murky maze of sewers below the city. From what had been uncovered by her and Clementine, the Order had reason to believe this contraband ring could have ties to the Templars. That meant it must be wiped out entirely. The first step to this plan: locating said stash.</p><p>As she turned the corner toward the agreed upon-meeting point, Minnie noticed a dark silhouette emerge from the shadows. At this time of night and with the sky overcast by an impending storm, there was no point in removing their hoods. Instead, both settled for the customary greeting among the Order.</p><p>The stranger spoke first. “Nothing is true,” </p><p>“Everything is permitted,” Minnie knew next to nothing about this assassin except that she was part of the group that had been assigned to the hideout with her, one whose path she hadn’t crossed yet. From the cool, steady timbre of her voice though, Minnie felt confident that this assignment would go well. “Minerva,”</p><p>“Prisha,”</p><p>“Let’s get to work,”</p><p>Without another word, the assassins entered the sewers, stepping carefully so as to avoid splashing into the water beneath. The sewers were set up with narrow walkways that allowed the pair to sidestep the rancid water that flowed beneath them. Some parts of the sewer were cleaner than others in the wealthier areas of town. </p><p>It was a toss-up whether the stash would be up that way where the contraband would have less risk of being damaged or down this way where there was a lower likelihood of it being found. </p><p>“Shall we get through the worst parts now?” Prisha suggested, her voice echoing softly against the tunnel walls.</p><p>“Might as well,” It’d be worse to have to return to these foul smells than to weather them first and move beyond them if the contraband had not yet been located. The pair moved swiftly, Prisha in front and Minnie behind, their footsteps practically silent even within the echo chamber of the sewers. </p><p>Rats skittered by their feet as their search continued. Dark, muddled piles of waste could also be seen floating past them in the water. Minnie had spent enough time on the streets to push down any squeamish feelings that came from such a place as this, but she still found herself dreaming of an aboveground mission instead, one where she could see the stars and feel the wind rustling in her hair as she ran across the rooftops.</p><p>Watching Prisha’s back, Minnie wondered if her thoughts were the same. Nothing could be spoken in the tunnels beyond what was absolutely necessary so although they were in this together both walked in silence, alone with their thoughts. Another nice thing about being aboveground would be the ability to see Prisha more clearly. She couldn’t make out much in the dark, but Minnie liked the way she carried herself: tall, with confidence.</p><p><em>Gosh Minnie, since when did you become such a sap for every girl you cross paths with?</em> She wasn’t sure quite what had gotten hold of her these last few weeks. First it was Violet, then Clementine and now Prisha was catching her eye? Was she really that lonely? Asking Violet had been a spur of the moment, impulsive leap, Clementine a more calculated but hopeful risk. And both had failed miserably. Did she really want to go through that rejection again and for what: a few fun flings before they parted ways forever? The risk outweighed the reward.</p><p>“The path branches for a time here,” Prisha noted, gesturing toward the area in question. “Shall we venture right or left first?”</p><p>“Right path looks longer. Let’s get the left over with first,”</p><p>They continued on and silence settled between them once more, so absolute they could hear each other’s breathing as they continued the hunt. Minnie slipped back into her thoughts. The truth was, it wasn’t really that hard to figure out her motivations in pursuing these romantic connections. After years of knowing no one besides her partner James, Minnie’s world had suddenly opened up with the introduction of so many other assassins into her life. And at the same time, she’d been reunited with Sophie. </p><p>There seemed to be a myriad of possibilities now. Add to that the fact that Sophie had some sort of romantic entanglement going on with her partner and James had even had a few flirtatious run ins with another assassin as well and did it really seem so crazy that romance could be in the cards for Minnie as well? Considering her current score was 0 for 2 perhaps it was. <em>Snap out of it, Minnie. Focus on the mission and banish all distractions.</em> Repeating this mantra in her head rather than allowing further thought on the matter, Minnie pressed forward.</p><p>They’d gotten through the worst parts of the sewers now. On the other hand though, it seemed they had wasted quite a bit of time doing so. It was tricky to get a feeling for how much time had truly passed. Time seemed more like an illusion within the sewer walls, everything always pitch-black and lifeless. Still, in truth their time was limited. They needed to move faster. Picking up speed, the pair began to head to the upper levels of the city sewers.</p><p>“Weapon of choice?” Prisha asked out of the blue.</p><p>“Darts and hand to hand mostly, but I do have blades as well,”</p><p>“Are you one of the assassins with a no-kill code? I heard there were two pairs among us and I’ve met the first,”</p><p>“Yes. My partner and I practice it whenever possible,” She could see Prisha shaking her head.</p><p>“It seems an untenable position to be held within our profession,”</p><p>“I kill when necessary, but I don’t want to let myself become cocky or loose with the definition of when “necessary” arrives within a fight. That sort of attitude got my last partner killed,” The mention of it still brought a brief flash of Jane’s lifeblood seeping between her fingers to Minnie’s memory.</p><p>“So the no-kill code is practical rather than moral then?”</p><p>Minnie deliberated over the question for several seconds. “It’s both,”</p><p>“A fair reply. My apologies for jabbering on,” With that Prisha silenced and they continued their scouting.</p><p>It was only a few minutes later that Prisha froze in her tracks, causing Minnie to do the same. Prisha gestured silently to the water. Something was floating along its surface, not an object but a substance. Oil perhaps? Could it be the contraband they were looking for had a leak? Proceeding cautiously, the assassins’ senses were on high alert as they followed the trail. </p><p>They were rounding a corner when out of the corner of her eye Minnie spotted a glimmer of movement. “Down!” she cried, lunging forward preventatively. Prisha ducked and Minnie’s hand met with a garment. Tossing the wearer against the wall, Minnie grabbed his head and knocked him out before any further alarm could be raised.</p><p>“My thanks,” Prisha murmured. “We must be on the right trail,” With that she hurried onward, moving at a light sprint now. Despite the disabling of the guard, it was still possible that others had heard Minnie’s warning cry. </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to run into more foes. Minnie was thankful for the faint sheen of Prisha’s robes which set her apart from the more muddled tones of those they fought. There seemed to be about four of them and from the look of things they would be forcing the battle onto the narrow walkways the assassins now roamed rather than risking allowed entry into the area in which the contraband was stored.</p><p><em>If that’s how they want to do it, then I hope for their sake they can swim.</em> Minnie allowed the first one to come at her, dodging his attack easily and throwing him into the sewage water below. The next one targeted Prisha and was not as fortunate, meeting with a sliced throat almost instantly. Minnie could hear him gurgle before he toppled into the water as well, never to rise. The third was feistier, throwing and dodging an impressive array of attacks. Minnie found her heartbeat quickening as she continued her attempts to disarm him non-fatally to no avail.</p><p>“Duck!” </p><p>Minnie followed the command and heard a loud thunk before a body fell beside her. The fourth enemy must have been trying to sneak up on her. Now he lay dead on the walkway, a blade embedded in his forehead. She and Prisha were even. Pulling out the blade, Minnie sliced her opponent’s leg, putting him off balance before kicking him down into the water. Their path was now clear.</p><p>The assassins entered the chamber beyond the walkway, immediately locating the contraband. They would return to the nearest exit they had spotted and report to the Order on their findings. The stash would be removed before dawn. Walking behind Prisha, Minnie suddenly froze when she felt something wet attach to her foot. </p><p>Looking down, she saw it was one of the men she’d thrown within the water. Before he could make any sort of attack though, Prisha’s boot came stomping down directly upon his face, causing him to cry out in pain. Minnie’s free foot clipped the back of his head, knocking him out and causing him to fall back within the water.</p><p>“The scales are unbalanced again,” Minnie noted as she followed Prisha to the exit. “That’s twice you’ve saved me now,”</p><p>“You can pay me back at some later time,” Prisha’s tone was casual. They’d reached the ladder and she had just begun to climb.</p><p>“Maybe there’s another way I could repay you,” Minnie offered, climbing quickly as well. “I know of this great food cart in the main market and I was thinking it could be fun sometime if you and I-” she froze midsentence as the two of them emerged from the tunnel. The sky had cleared and the moonlight now showed Prisha’s face clearly. Minnie recognized her. She was the girl Violet had been with at the market that day.</p><p>“What was that?” Prisha asked, turning around with her hood down. </p><p>It was happening again. Minnie was asking a girl out only to be shot down once more. And something deep inside of her couldn’t take it anymore. “You have got to be kidding me!” Minnie shouted, turning and kicking the vent they’d emerged from in anger.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Prisha looked genuinely confused at Minnie’s outburst.</p><p>“Oh, is there!” Minnie glared at Prisha, the throbbing in her sore toe just fueling her anger further. “You’re the girl I saw in the marketplace with Violet! And you’re an assassin, just like I expected!”</p><p>A shadow covered Prisha’s face as Minnie spoke, her brow tensing. “I don’t know what you think you saw that day, but-”</p><p>“Oh, please! You two are together! It’s s obvious! And after Violet had told <em>me</em> she didn’t date within the Order only to be out with you days later! What kind of sick joke is that?”</p><p>“She… turned you down?” Even in the limited light of the moon, Minnie could see the smile forming on Prisha’s face.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re going to laugh at me too? For an assassin, you’ve got a pretty shitty poker face,”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant to convey by any means. Minerva-”</p><p>“Save it! I’m sick of excuses! Obviously this was all a mistake from day one!” Minnie ran off before Prisha could say anything further, jumping to the sill of the nearest building and scaling the wall. Once on the roof, she was off like a shot. She couldn’t believe what a fool she’d been. She’d had enough of false hope and optimism; her failures had poisoned that well. From now on, she was sure she’d have no trouble keeping herself focused. It was clear there was no one in this city for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth Time's the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minnie feels disheartened after three rejections. A visit from those who rejected her only makes things worse until...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ca, ca!” Minnie called, twisting off a small piece of bread from her loaf and tossing it into the air. “Ca!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck am I even doing? There’s no birds out here. A few pieces of stale bread won’t bring them flying. Face it Minnie, even the birds want nothing to do with you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slouched against the tree glumly, thinking over the events of the last few weeks. She got shot down three times in a row. Maybe the universe was trying to tell her something: that she was meant to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Minerva,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie looked up to see Clementine standing before her. Louis was beside her and Violet and Prisha stood a few steps behind them. Minnie rolled her eyes. “Here to reject me for a fourth time? Sorry Louis, you’re not my type,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clementine shook her head. “That’s not why we’re here. The four of us have been talking about... interactions we’ve had with you these past few weeks and we wanted to apologize for how we came across,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to announce to the world that you guys are smooch buddies. You don’t have to kiss my ass to ensure that,” Minerva glared over at Violet and Prisha who glanced her way before looking aside. It was bad enough to get rejected thrice, did they really have to drop by just to rub salt in the wound? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we wanted to thank you for keeping our secret,” Louis exclaimed, smiling as he took hold of Clem’s hand. “We’ve all been so happy since we found each other, and it would suck beyond belief to get torn apart when-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, you guys are all adorable. I get it,” Minnie snapped. “What does that have to do with me?,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering how our mission together ended a few nights ago,” Prisha replied, “It would seem we’ve all unintentionally harmed you through our secrecy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was embarrassing. You know what’s even worse? The four of you talking about those embarrassing moments behind my back!” Minnie retorted. She pulled up her hood so that it covered her face. “If the four of you are done with your pity apologies, I’d like to be left alone now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we bothered you. And sorry especially for the lie I told. That wasn’t right,” Violet murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie simply remained silent, refusing to look at them. Eventually the couples turned to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Minnie was on her own. She wondered if James was back at the base. Part of her wanted to see him, but she was in no mood for him to put on his heart to heart hat and hash out everything that happened. Sometimes it was nice to just wallow in self-pity for a while.  There were birds up in the trees. Minnie could see them from where she sat on the ground but couldn’t seem to draw their attention. Maybe they were too fat and spoiled from others bringing them food and didn’t need her stale bread. These were connoisseur pigeons. Minnie leaned the back of her head against the bark of the tree, closing her eyes. Maybe a nap would do her good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found my favorite spot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie cracked an eye open at those words. A young woman about her age stood before her, a playful smile on her face. Her dark brown hair was pulled to the side in a bun with a moss rose decorating it. In her hands lay a basket that looked to be full of bread. Minnie shifted, rising to leave. “Sorry, I’ll get out of your way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay!” the girl lifted a hand in protest. “I didn’t say that to get you to leave. I just meant you have good taste,” Before Minnie could say anything further the girl had plopped down beside her. Taking two loaves of bread from her basket, she bit deeply into one and offered the other to Minnie. “Here ya go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that’s alright. I’ve already got… this,” Minnie raised her half-eaten loaf of bread awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word the girl plucked the loaf from her hands and tossed it into the nearby pond. “That bread is ass. This is the good stuff,” She lifted the offered loaf again with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird, but OK.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minnie took the loaf cautiously, biting into the corner of it. She was met with a warm, comforting taste that immediately overtook her senses. Eyes widening slightly, she took another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl giggled. “Better, right? I know what I’m about,” She extended her hand. “I’m Renata,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minerva,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty name,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva felt her cheeks heat up a bit at the compliment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is she…? No, Minnie, get your head out of your ass. You’re not setting yourself up for rejection yet again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So,” she mumbled, her mouth still slightly full of bread, “I’m guessing this is homemade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From my shop. I run a bakery just a few streets away from here,” Renata gestured vaguely in the direction she was speaking of. She then reached back into her basket and pulled out a small pouch. Opening it, she poured a handful of seeds out then took Minnie’s hand, transferring the seed pile. “Go ahead. Toss it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie raised a brow before complying. As soon as the seeds hit the ground, a slew of pigeons came flying in from all sides, devouring the seeds with gusto. Minnie couldn’t help but smile at their frantic pecking. “Holy shit, that worked way better than my bread,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re left over from some of today’s loaves,” Renata leaned back against the tree to enjoy the show. Some of the pigeons were hopping on top of each other in an effort to reach the seeds below. It was certainly entertaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair talked a bit among themselves, commentating on the crazy things the pigeons did or pretending to speak as them in funny voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one’s obviously the ruler,” Renata pointed to a particularly fat pigeon blocking several of the other pigeons from getting any of the seeds. “I’ll name him Caesar,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely Caesar,” Minnie agreed. “Look, the others are planning a revolt against him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls watched in amusement as a bunch of pigeons rushed the fattest one all at once, driving him out in a flurry of feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have the mighty fallen,” Renata gave a mock salute before raising a fist to her mouth and blowing a fake trumpet in mourning. Minnie couldn’t help but giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the birds settled down a bit, Renata pulled more seeds from her bag and threw them high into the air, renewing the struggle. The girls sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Renata turned to Minnie. “Want to taste more of my goods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm… yes?” Minnie felt her cheeks heating up a bit and struggled to keep eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go - a sticky bun!” Renata declared proudly, setting the pastry in Minnie’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie picked up the sticky bun hesitantly, realizing Renata’s eyes were on her as she took a taste. An involuntary moan left her lips at the explosion of flavor in her mouth. “Oh my- this is delicious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All my stuff is. Wanna know the secret ingredient that makes it so good?” Renata leaned forward to give a conspiratorial whisper in Minnie’s ear. “It’s cinnamon,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she mentioned it, Minnie could taste notes of cinnamon. She could’ve sworn that as Renata leaned in she’d caught a whiff of cinnamon from her as well. Minnie watched the girl in puzzlement, still chewing the sweet bun. “You just carry around pastries in a basket everywhere you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renata nodded. “I always have extra and there’s no better pick-me-up than food for anyone I cross paths with who might need a snack,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. She did this for everyone then. She did seem like an oddly sociable girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renata cocked her head, trying to gauge Minnie’s expression. “Are my pastry donations a bad thing in your eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I just- it’s nothing,” Minnie mumbled, finishing the rest of her roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! I don’t usually give all my goodies out to just one person, but for you I’ll make an exception,” Renata winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had Minnie flustered all over again. She really couldn’t get a read on Renata at all. Everything she did was so casual and open-handed. Minnie wondered what her motives could be. There was no such thing as a free lunch, not in the world she lived in. Yet here this girl was giving her all this free food and for what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it crazy to think she really does fancy me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minnie froze as her eyes met Renata’s and quickly glanced away. These past few weeks demonstrated she was absolutely awful at reading girls. She wasn’t going to assume anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come here often or just passing through?” Renata asked as she tossed another handful of seeds onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit of both. I’m set to stay here for a time, but don’t know how long or short it will be,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renata nodded thoughtfully. “You should come visit my shop,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OK…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Renata grabbed another loaf from her basket, flipping it over and placing it in Minnie’s hands. On the base of the loaf was an insignia. It must have been pressed in at some time during the baking process. “That symbol matches the one on the front of the bakery. Drop by and there’s more where that came from,” She winked mischievously before rising to her feet. “It’s been a pleasure, Minnie. Is it alright if I call you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie felt her throat go dry at the familiar nickname. Nobody called her that except her sister and her partner. But part of her felt charmed by how Renata had picked it up so easily. “That’s fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll see you later, Minnie,” Renata gave a little wave before turning round and heading back in the direction that she came. Minnie’s eyes followed her, watching the way her skirts swayed softly in the wind. Maybe she was crazy, but she’d felt a connection there, no matter how ephemeral their meeting. She raised the new loaf to her lips, absentmindedly nibbling on the corner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be that the fourth time’s the charm?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>